


Долгая дорога домой

by 006_stkglm, fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Стив чувствовал себя словно пустой сосуд, вновь наполняющийся живительной влагой, словно заброшенный дом, хозяин которого, вернувшись, медленно комната за комнатой зажигает свет. И только теперь он по-настоящему позволил себе поверить, что Баки вернулся.





	Долгая дорога домой

Очертания фигуры титана —еще мгновение назад казавшегося таким огромным, таким незыблемым — дрогнули, размываясь по краям, и рассыпались горсткой невесомого праха, тут же подхваченного слабым утренним ветерком. Все было кончено. Вот только солнце не спешило выглядывать из-за затянувших небо туч, и у Тони, вопреки обыкновению, тузы в рукавах все-таки закончились. 

Развороченная земля еще подрагивала под ногами от напиравшей, грозящей затопить все вокруг воды, которую с усилием удерживал Стрэндж, и только заметив того в нескольких шах от себя, Стив понял, что это не земля — это неудержимо трясет его самого. Он попробовал обхватить себя руками и не смог: левая, сломанная в нескольких местах, висела плетью, а правую все еще оттягивал обломок щита — по крайней мере, ремни не давали расползтись краям раны. По правде говоря, от малейшего движения становилось только хуже. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно измученным, и все, чего ему хотелось, — найти Баки, зарыться лицом в его мягкие волосы и немножечко, всего несколько минут, передохнуть.

Стив узнал его сердцем еще до того, как выхватил взглядом знакомый до последней черточки силуэт, осыпаемый водопадами искр от расцветающих над полем боя магических порталов. Баки, прищурясь, по-снайперски цепко оглядел его с ног до головы и встал там же, где и всегда — плечом к плечу. Его длинные пряди были собраны в небольшой пучок на затылке, и это на миг напомнило Стиву что-то хорошее и теплое, но не было времени вспоминать, что именно. За спиной у него стояли Мстители, маги и бог знает кто еще, а перед ними шевелилось море оскаленных морд и обнаженных когтей аутрайдеров. И Танос.

«Стив», — раздалось одновременно в наушнике и рядом — не исключено, что это сотрясение мозга давало такой побочный эффект, — но тело привычно среагировало на родной голос, и Стив повернулся. Правая нога подогнулась, рану на задней стороне бедра больно дернуло, и жесткая ткань костюма снова намокла от крови. В сапоге хлюпало.

Баки положил руку ему на плечо, чуть выше обломанного щита. Дуло автомата торчало у него за плечом, пучок растрепался, куртка кое-где была продрана, гамаши и штаны до бедер забрызганы кровью, а сапоги выглядели так, словно он давил ими головы пришельцев. Скорее всего, он и давил. Стив в жизни своей не видел ничего прекраснее.

— Стив, — меж тем позвал Баки снова, меж бровей у него появилась вертикальная складочка, а на лице — хорошо знакомое еще по Бруклину тридцатых выражение. 

— Мгм, — невпопад ответил Стив, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума и утыкаясь разбитым лицом в плечо Баки. Сломанные скула и нос вспыхнули болью, но Баки был теплый, живой и сквозь резкие ароматы ружейной смазки, пороха, крови, земли и пота пах так, как пах всегда — _домом_.

Все еще клубящийся тучами и пылевой завесой горизонт медленно вращался. Стив закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как бионика надежной тяжестью аккуратно ложится ему на пояс. Там, оказывается, тоже болело. Баки что-то сказал ему на ухо, но Стив не разобрал слов. Он просто стоял, чувствуя сквозь слои ткани и кевлара, как сердце Баки бьется напротив его собственного, и сил у него хватало, только чтобы дышать.

Теплые пальцы коснулись шеи сзади, там, где между краем шлема и воротником формы оставалось маленькое уязвимое пространство, скользнули вбок, проверяя пульс.

«Я в полном порядке, — хотел сказать Стив. — Теперь, когда ты со мной, я в полном порядке». Он даже приподнял голову, но тут ноги подогнулись окончательно. Впрочем, вокруг все стояли, преклонив колени, так что, может быть, так было надо. Знакомый голос откуда-то издалека проворчал: «Господи, Стиви, ты бы хоть раз выбрал противника себе по размеру, а?», — но руки Баки по-прежнему крепко и нежно держали его под спину и голову, и Стив решил, что все теперь будет хорошо. 

Следующее, что он осознал, — он лежит на земле, а над ним раскинулось низкое, затянутое грозовыми тучами небо. В прорехах между ними проглядывали алые сполохи. Стив попытался вспомнить, закат это или рассвет, и не смог. Впрочем, через мгновение сине-серые лохмотья загородило склонившееся над ним лицо.

— Не отключайся, ладно? — попросил Баки. Волосы из растрепавшегося пучка обрамляли его бледное серьезное лицо, меж прядей проглядывало штормовое небо, отчего глаза Баки казались совсем синими. Стив просто обязан был запечатлеть эту красоту акварелью или маслом. Он попытался коснуться его, но руку, словно раскаленной иглой, прошило болью. 

— Баки… — выдохнул он, одновременно с ответным успокаивающим «Тш-ш-ш».

— Я здесь, Стиви. Лежи тихо, — ладонь Баки, живая и теплая — в какой-то момент он стянул тактическую перчатку — коснулась щеки Стива. — Все будет хорошо.

— Баки, — больше не было никаких других слов теперь, когда спустя невыносимо долгие пять лет можно было снова произнести это имя и увидеть, как теплеет в ответ взгляд Баки, ощутить успокаивающее поглаживание большого пальца. — Бак…

— Здесь, Стив, — он улыбнулся той редкой рассветной улыбкой, которая появилась у него на второй год в Ваканде, и повернулся, глядя на что-то позади них. Его четкий профиль на фоне этого неба Стив тоже должен будет нарисовать. Просто… не прямо сейчас, а когда отдохнет немного.

Стив осознал, что закрыл глаза, только когда тепло руки Баки снова сместилось ему на шею, а брови коснулись прохладные пальцы левой руки. Они тоже пахли кровью и немножко вибраниумом, хотя вакандцы утверждали, что запаха у него нет. 

— Не закрывай глаза, солнышко, — сказал Баки, наклоняясь над ним так низко, что кончики его волос мазнули Стива по щеке.

«Не буду, — хотел сказать Стив. — Я сделаю все, чего ни попросишь, лишь бы не терять тебя больше». Но получилось у него только:

— Бак…

— Здесь. Никуда больше не денусь, — уверенно сказал Баки и громко, настойчиво позвал кого-то, снова продемонстрировав профиль и полураспустившийся пучок на затылке, похожий на те, которые делал ему Стив в их маленькой, согретой солнцем хижине на берегу озера много-много жизней назад. 

Стив снова шевельнул рукой, и Баки, поняв, осторожно накрыл ладонью его пальцы. Где-то рядом послышались шаги и встревоженные голоса. В отдалении шумела вода, а над головой ветер рвал пелену туч, открывая чистое алое небо.

* * *

Когда Стив снова открыл глаза, на мгновение ему показалось, что ему приснился безумный сон и он в Вашингтоне, а на дворе две тысячи четырнадцатый — настолько все болело, даже несмотря на подвешенные над головой мешки капельницы. Но потом до него дошло, что в палате тихо и что его ладонь лежит в вибраниумной руке, а сверху ее поглаживают теплые пальцы.

— По-прежнему здесь, Стиви. Спи дальше, — тихо сказал Баки и фыркнул, когда Стив упрямо повернул к нему голову.

На Баки все еще были забрызганные кровью камуфляжные штаны, но куртка теперь висела на спинке офисного по виду кресла, а под ней оказалась черная безрукавка с высоким воротником. На локте правой руки переливался всеми оттенками черно-фиолетового здоровенный синяк, на бицепсе, уходя под надорванный трикотаж, виднелись уже затянувшиеся розовые полоски четырех длинных шрамов. Волосы снова были собраны в небрежный пучок, и он улыбался той самой теплой рассветной улыбкой.

— Ваканда? — едва ворочая пересохшим языком, попытался спросить Стив, и у губ его тут же оказалась трубочка, торчавшая из высокого стакана с зеленой жидкостью. Стив сделал несколько осторожных глотков.

— Одна из старых баз Мстителей, — пояснил Баки, придерживая стакан так, чтобы Стиву было удобно. — Оборудование вакандское — Шури доставила сюда через портал.

Стив отпустил соломинку. Баки убрал стакан, но остался стоять, склонившись к приподнятому изголовью кровати.

— Пять лет, значит? — тихо спросил он после недолгого молчания, во время которого Стив не сводил с него глаз. Стив тяжело сглотнул. Сейчас, когда Баки стоял рядом, точно такой же, каким вышел на поле боя в далеком две тысячи восемнадцатом, в случившееся было почти невозможно поверить, вот только Стив слишком хорошо помнил каждый миг этих бесконечных пяти лет в наполовину осиротевшем мире. На лице Баки появилось мягкое сочувствующее выражение. Он нагнулся ниже, теплая ладонь скользнула Стиву под затылок, и тот часто задышал, вжимаясь лицом в теплую ямку между плечом и шеей Баки.

— Я вернулся, — сказал Баки. Стив чувствовал, как шевелятся его губы, кончики волос щекотали кожу. — Ты вернул меня. Нас всех.

Стив фыркнул, отказываясь даже перед самим собой признавать, каким хлюпающим получился этот звук.

— Мне надо уже перестать тебя терять, знаешь? — глухо пробормотал он в шею Баки. Пальцы того продолжали мягко перебирать короткие волосы у него на затылке.

— Ты всегда меня потом находишь… 

Стив рыкнул — во всяком случае, он надеялся, что прозвучало похоже на рык — и, закинув ноющую, тяжелую от лонгеты руку на спину Баки, сгреб в кулаке ткань его безрукавки. 

— Больше никогда. Ни-ког-да.

Пальцы Баки у него в волосах замерли на миг и возобновили успокаивающие движения.

* * *

В следующий раз Стива разбудили тихие голоса: в ногах кровати темнокожая женщина в белом халате что-то негромко говорила Баки. Тот кивал, уперев руки в бока. Штаны на нем, заметил Стив, были другие, чистые. Куртка со спинки стула тоже исчезла.

— Ну и каков вердикт? — спросил он, пытаясь приподняться в кровати и отказавшись от этой затеи, когда тело отозвалось вспышками боли во всех переломанных костях разом.

— О, капитан Роджерс! — женщина — Стив помнил ее, хотя видел всего раз в бригаде врачей, когда они с Баки, избитые и измученные, в первый раз приземлились в Ваканде — принялась перечислять все его травмы, даже не заглядывая в планшет. Рот Баки кривился все сильней, пальцы на правой руке побелели. Стив перестал слушать секунд через тридцать, уяснив, что сыворотка по-прежнему работает, просто это займет несколько больше времени в силу обширности повреждений.

— Эй, ну все же в порядке, — сказал Стив, когда доктор вышла, пообещав вернуться попозже. 

Баки резко выдохнул через нос, бросив на него до боли знакомый хмурый взгляд. Стив улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь придать улыбке виноватое выражение, но не преуспел особо.

* * *

В следующий раз Стив проснулся, крича и задыхаясь, — во сне Тони не сумел отобрать камни, и щелчок превратил сначала Землю, а следом и остальную вселенную в огромный огненный шар.

Баки обнял его, насколько позволяли подживающие переломы, и успокаивающе шептал на ухо разные нежности, пока Стива не перестало трясти.

* * *

Еще через двое суток острая боль, пронизывающая Стива от малейшего движения, приутихла до знакомого нытья срастающихся переломов, затягивающихся ран и выцветающих синяков. Доктор наведывалась по-прежнему, но больше для проформы, ну и чтобы поддержать Баки, пресекающего любые попытки Стива встать.

— Кто-то может нуждаться в этой койке! — не особо убедительно проворчал Стив.

— Ага. Ты, — невозмутимо откликнулся Баки со своего поста в офисном кресле у его кровати. Он сидел, вытянув бесконечные ноги в узких черных джинсах, и выглядел немногим лучше, чем на поле боя несколько дней назад. Синяк на локте правой руки приобрел фиолетово-желтые оттенки и отнюдь не торопился исчезать совсем. Розовые полосы шрамов на плече ярко выделялись на загоревшей под вакандским солнцем коже. Стив не был в Ваканде с две тысячи восемнадцатого.

— Иди ко мне, — попросил он, и, видимо, что-то такое было в его голосе, что Баки, бросив на него внимательный взгляд, послушался беспрекословно.

Он забрался на кровать и устроился на боку с просчитанной экономной эффективностью Зимнего Солдата, вот только рука, которую он удивительно домашним жестом подсунул под голову, больше не отливала сталью, и взгляд был живым и спокойным, хоть и усталым. Ботинок он не снял, и, хотя с виду не скажешь, Стив был уверен, что при нем по меньшей мере четыре ножа. Сам Стив поворачиваться на бок еще не мог, и потому ограничился тем, что придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к Баки всем телом от плеча до щиколотки, и повернул голову.

Баки обхватил тощую больничную подушку у них под головами левой рукой, правой накрыл зажатую меж их телами руку Стива и, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, закрыл глаза. Через минуту дыхание его выровнялось. Стив долго еще лежал в тишине и полумраке палаты, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Баки, смакуя близость и тепло его большого тела, ощутимую даже во сне хватку пальцев на своей ладони, и чувствовал себя так, словно он пустой сосуд, вновь наполняющийся живительной влагой, словно заброшенный дом, хозяин которого, возвратившись наконец, медленно, комната за комнатой, зажигает свет. И только теперь он по-настоящему позволил себе поверить, что Баки вернулся.

* * *

К церемонии прощания с Тони Стив оправился настолько, что даже Баки неохотно признал: в постельном режиме больше нет необходимости.

— Мне там не место, — глухо сказал он, когда Стив поинтересовался, почему он не собирается.

Баки сидел на разложенной походной койке в безликой комнате, мало приспособленной для проживания. Впрочем, сейчас на полузаброшенной некогда базе вернувшиеся жили и в куда менее подходящих помещениях.

Стив оставил в покое галстук и сел рядом. Койка скрипнула, но выдержала, и Стив в который раз вспомнил их заваленное шкурами ложе в маленькой хижине на берегу озера, лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь неплотно задернутый полог, и силовое поле, охраняющее от слишком назойливых представителей фауны. Ему не нужно было закрывать глаз, чтобы представить, как они с Баки лежат нагие, потные, сплетясь ногами, лениво толкаясь бедрами и размазывая по животам семя друг друга. Снаружи доносился бы звонкий смех местных ребятишек, плещущихся у берега, Баки бы тихо довольно смеялся ему в щекотное местечко между плечом и шеей, убеждаясь, что Стив вполне способен и на четвертый раз подряд. Ну, почти подряд. 

«Нам пора возвращаться домой», — подумал он с тоской такой острой, что удивила его самого. После Бруклина своей юности он больше нигде так, как в Ваканде, не чувствовал себя дома. Мир может и сам о себе позаботиться, а если нет — у Мстителей появилось прибавление. Но долг памяти все же надо было отдать. 

Баки молча глядел на сцепленные меж расставленных ног руки, пелена густых волос скрывала лицо.

— Я знаю, что ты так не считаешь, — мягко сказал Стив, кладя руку ему на колено. — И не стану настаивать, но я был бы рад, если бы ты был рядом.

Баки молчал долго, так долго, что Стив уже решил, что это и есть ответ. Но потом из-за пелены волос смущенно донеслось:

— Будет какой-то особенный дресс-код? — он бросил взгляд на костюм Стива. — Не было времени обновить гардероб.

— Нет, родной, никакого дресс-кода. Это же Тони, — Стив обхватил его за плечи и прижался губами к виску. Волосы слабо пахли какими-то экзотическими цветами, и Стив снова подумал о Ваканде. «Скоро, — сказал он себе. — Теперь уже совсем скоро».

— Хорошо, — неуверенно сказал Баки, и Стив крепче прижал его к себе.

— Спасибо, родной.

* * *

В дом Баки все-таки не пошел и на церемонии настоял на том, чтобы держаться позади. Сэм и Ванда составили ему компанию. И было так хорошо после всего постоять, уткнувшись в его нагретое солнцем плечо и не скрывать ни мокрых глаз, ни прерывистых вздохов. Потому что все наконец-то действительно закончилось.

— Пора возвращаться домой, да, воробушек? — спросил Баки, поглаживая его загривок, и Стив усмехнулся, услышав свое старое, довоенное прозвище. То, что Баки имеет в виду отнюдь не их каморку на базе, было понятно без лишних слов.

— Пора, — ответил он, поднимая голову и щурясь на пробивающееся сквозь редеющую листву солнце.

* * *

Они задержались всего на полдня — убедиться, что путешествие Тора с камнями пройдет благополучно. Баки, подав забравшемуся на платформу машины времени богу грома его молот, с самым невозмутимым видом засунул руки в карманы, не обращая внимания на ошарашенные лица присутствующих. Но Стив видел прятавшуюся в уголках губ улыбку. Сам он, собственно, никогда и не сомневался.

Тор отбыл в яркой вспышке света и материализовался через пять секунд с покрасневшими глазами, но более умиротворенный, чем Стив его помнил после рокового сражения на полях Ваканды.

Т’Чалла прислал за ними джет. Ну как прислал — одна из машин, доставлявших гуманитарную помощь, завернула забрать их. Собирать было особо нечего. Стив долго стоял над обломками щита, так и лежавшими с самого первого дня в углу комнаты, куда бережно положил их Баки; тот, проследив взгляд Стива, забросил на плечо тощий рюкзак и тихо вышел из комнаты, на миг задержав руку на его плече. Давал им время попрощаться, знал Стив, вот только было ли это прощание? На койке, небрежно оставленный Баки, лежал чехол подходящих размеров.

Стив присел — почти зажившую рану глубоко в бедре потянуло эхом ноющей боли. Коснулся пальцами рваных краев, зарубок и царапин, одна из которых была оставлена еще Зимним Солдатом — Стив точно знал какая, — а потом поднялся и, не оглядываясь, вышел за дверь.

* * *

В грузовом отсеке джета пахло куриным пометом и соломой, и кое-где в щелях панелей застряли пестрые перья. Встречавший их вакандец виновато поморщился и развел руками.

— Много работы. Не успеваем почиститься, — используя один из шариков своего браслета как переводчик, объяснил он.

Джет плавно взмыл в воздух еще до того, как они дошли до кабины. 

Когда они устроились в креслах, вакандец снова подошел к Баки с маленьким шариком в руках.

— Белый Волк, сэр, если позволите, ее высочество Шури с вашего разрешения хочет провести удаленный апгрейд, — пояснил он с помощью того же переводящего устройства.

Стив почувствовал, как внутри шевельнулась знакомая паранойя, но Баки спокойно протянул руку. Шарик скользнул над тыльной стороной запястья бионики, вспыхнул фиолетовым узором и погас. Вакандец, поблагодарив, вернулся в кресло второго пилота. Баки покрутил рукой, потом нахмурился, но скорее удивленно, чем встревоженно, и провел пальцем по одной из маленьких панелей на запястье. В воздухе перед ними тут же соткалась голограмма. Стиву показалось, что он узнает одну из лабораторий Ваканды, и действительно — через мгновение изображение крутанулось, и перед ними возникла Шури.

— Привет! — воскликнула она, помахав рукой с зажатым в ней мудреным инструментом. — Как тебе апгрейд? Я подумала, раз браслет ты все равно не носишь… 

Позади нее в невидимой им части лаборатории что-то грохнуло. Шури сморщилась.

— Вы же возвращаетесь, да? Вот и славненько. Тут все и обсудим, — затараторила она, набирая что-то на клавиатуре. — Меню вызывается соседней пластиной, разберешься. И, — она подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на Баки с широкой улыбкой, — хорошо, что вы возвращаетесь! Ваканде нужен ее Белый Волк.

Голограмма мигнула и исчезла. Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Баки возится с меню, и незаметно для самого себя уснул.

* * *

В деревне шел праздник — нетрудно догадаться, по какому поводу, — и, судя по всему, праздновали уже не первый день. На джет никто не обратил никакого внимания, встречать их не вышли, но оно было и к лучшему — больше всего Стиву хотелось сейчас тишины.

Они, не сговариваясь, свернули на тропу, ведущую к их хижине в обход большинства построек деревни. Шагов через пятьдесят Стив тронул Баки за рукав, останавливая, и, поочередно попрыгав то на одной, то на другой ноге, стянул армейские ботинки и носки. Земля была теплая, веточки и камешки кололи босые пятки. Стив несколько минут стоял, просто дыша и зарываясь пальцами ног в суглинок.

Баки снял и засунул куртку в рюкзак, оставшись в обтягивающей торс майке, уже потемневшей под мышками от пота, и подвесил ботинки за шнурки к одной из многочисленных строп рюкзака. Они пошли дальше. Со стороны деревни донесся дружный взрыв смеха, и Стив подумал, что уже давным-давно не слышал, чтобы люди так беспечно и беззаботно смеялись. Целых пять лет. Он тяжело сглотнул, и Баки, словно почувствовав что-то, обошел его с другой стороны и, вложив свою руку в его, переплел их пальцы.

Впереди меж деревьями замаячил просвет, запахло водой, и через полсотни шагов они вышли на берег озера. Их берег. 

Вечерело. Солнце клонилось к плоским вершинам далеких холмов. В деревне за их спинами один за другим вспыхивали огни — зажигали костры и факелы, — кое-где, впрочем, предпочитали обычное освещение. Стоявшая на отшибе в тени опушки маленькая хижина была темна, но при виде нее у Стива все равно потеплело на сердце. 

Они войдут туда рука об руку, подумал он. Зажгут огонь в маленьких глиняных светильниках, и охряные отсветы радостно запрыгают по украшенным масками и циновками стенам. Внутри будет пахнуть травами и нагревшейся за долгий солнечный день глиной. И они лягут на ложе, рука в руке, бок о бок и сплетутся губами, руками, телами медленно и нежно, страстно и голодно. И будут узнавать — вспоминать — друг друга заново.

Я не отпущу его никогда, подумал Стив. Я хочу чувствовать его в себе, и пусть он любит меня, пусть заполнит все те страшные пустые места, которые оставили после себя эти бесконечные пять лет. 

Баки положил их переплетенные руки ему на живот и устроил подбородок у него на плече. Горячее дыхание обжигало мочку уха Стива.

— Ночью наверняка будет фейерверк, — проговорил Баки, и перед глазами у Стива как наяву вспыхнула картинка: два сплетшихся в мягкой траве тела, слившихся в едином ритме под огромным, расцвеченным яркими огнями небом. Он представил, как будет выглядеть Баки на фоне этого неба. Как отсветы фейерверков будут вспыхивать у него в волосах, расцветать причудливыми узорами на коже, какими темными будут казаться его глаза и яркими — губы, прикушенные от усилия не вламываться в Стива со всей суперсолдатской силы. Впрочем, и до этого они дойдут тоже. 

А потом когда-нибудь Стиву понадобится акварель, много-много акварели.

— Выберемся посмотреть? — спросил он, и Баки рассмеялся хрипотце в его голосе.

— Если получится, — лукаво улыбнулся он, теснее прижимаясь со спины, так, чтобы Стив сполна ощутил внушительный бугор эрекции. — В конце концов, сдается мне, и завтра фейерверки будут тоже.

«М-ме-е-е», — послышалось совсем рядом, и Стив отметил, что они оба совсем немного дернулись, прежде чем посмотреть вниз. Маленькая пятнистая рыже-белая козочка сосредоточенно жевала шов на штанине Стива.

Баки фыркнул:

— Добро пожаловать домой, — и Стив, откинув голову ему на плечо, звонко расхохотался.


End file.
